


Game On

by tai_siat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tai_siat/pseuds/tai_siat
Summary: "The sweat was running down her back underneath the black jersey, but she was feeling more determined than ever."A love story between two high school soccer players willing to do anything to win.





	1. Chapter 1 - by Tai

The sweat was running down her back underneath the black jersey, but she was feeling more determined than ever. The main players composed the adversary team, while the ones up to audition were the other. It sure was challenging, but she wasn’t scared, This is what she loved doing. The blonde made a sudden run checking back to receive the ball from the defender, who swooped it right out of the attacker’s feet. 

She knew they were closing down on her, so she passed a diagonal ball to a fellow attacker, Lonnie, who was running in the opposite side of the field. It made the defenders focus less on her. It was a matter of seconds for her to find an opening and Lonnie immediately got the hint, making a square, which made the ball find its way to Adora’s feet again. 

The opening she had found closed rapidly. Adora should have known that coach Weaver would warn them to not take it easy on her. It wasn’t a problem. She knew just how to deal with this and get the golden goal needed to win the match. 

With quick and firm steps she sprinted and got into a position where she could easily do a toe punch, almost visualizing the victory. Before she could even notice anything happening, she heard her voice.

\- “Hey, Adora.” - Catra swiftly gave Adora a pedalada, swooping the ball from her soccer boots right before the girl could finish her play. Smirking to herself, Catra darted, shooting the ball right inside the right upper corner of the net, making the keeper jump and fall in the process, which got a loud laugh out of her. 

\- “Adora, look, am I a pro player or what?” - She mocked earning a shy smile from the other girl, who was kind of still dumbfounded after the rapid turn of events, but glad to see her friend made it to the test. 

\- “You two, game’s over. We won!” - Lonnie said as she walked down the grass pitch. She approached Catra, firming a grip on the girl’s wrist. - “Showoffs usually have something to show.”

\- “Back off.” - Catra pulled her wrist, leaving a fading red mark where Lonnie’s hand was.

\- “Don’t be so rude, kitten. You might get hurt.” - She walked away with her arms behind her head as her friends went to talk to her. Catra frowned for a moment before being interrupted by Adora.

\- “What’s going on?” - The blonde asked, with her face blushing from the exercise.

\- “Nothing. But what about the goal I just made?” - She said, quickly changing the subject. 

\- “That was so low, Catra. I was planning that play from the beggining and you knew it.”

\- “Yeah, yeah, but when did you rose your standards like that? Don’t you know me?” - The girl paced her arm around the other’s shoulders. 

\- “Oh, you bet I do. Look! Coach’s falling down the stairs!”- Adora exclaimed in surprise. 

\- “Where?!” - Catra turned her head searching for that epic scene. - “Wait.” - She looked at Adora falling back from laughter. - “Ugh, you’re never letting this go, are you?”

\- “Who knows?” - She poked the girl with her elbow. - “Come, lets get to the locker room already.”

\- “Such a good girl, Adora.” - Catra mocked, making the shade of red in Adora’s face get ten times darker.

\- “W-What? You were hearing me talking to coach?” - She stuttered, crimson from embarrassment.

\- “Ugh. Speaking of the devil…” - Her eyes rolled as the coach walked over to them.


	2. Chapter 2 - by Tai

\- Adora, it is always so pleasant watching you play. 

\- Coach Weaver! - The girl stiffened up. 

Catra crossed her arms and started to kick the grass around. She grunted, receiving a quick pleading look from Adora, which she answered by turning her attention to the ground.

\- You performed well in this match. If it hadn’t been my advising, you surely would have outdone the main team. - Weaver said.

\- Well, you know… Team work always helps. In the end Catra was the one who scored the golden goal! - The blonde brought Catra upront by folding her arm in her back, which made the other girl deepen her attention into the grass even further. Coach Weaver furrowed her brows in disapproval.

\- This one was nothing but a nuisance to the play. She put everything at risk by taking the ball in such a stressful moment. - The woman scoffed, making Catra smirk at the unnecessary and just plain mean comment. 

\- At least I did something before that nasty defender tackled Adora. - She bragged, making Adora’s eyes widen at this new piece of information. However, with Catra, she could never know whether it was true or just something she made up just to outsmart Weaver. 

\- I refuse to deal with your lack of subordination! Watch that sharp tongue of yours before I do so myself. - The woman raised her voice, making Catra’s feet change, as she longed to be anywhere but in that conversation. - Now, Adora, walk with me. - The coach said calmly, leaving that unpleasant interaction behind. 

Adora looked back at Catra, who was still looking down, but made a sprint in order to catch up with the older woman. The brunette glimpsed her friend leaving and did so herself, sighing lowly as she went to change into her normal attire.


	3. Chapter 3 - by Tai

\- You want to talk to me? - Adora looked up.

\- You should know that after the admission exam I am giving you the position of attacking midfielder.

\- Really? We’re finally entering the main team? - Adora’s eyes sparkled in contained excitement.

\- You are the only one that will be admissed. That team is a mess. In their current state, they will bring the entire school’s reputation down with them.

\- Coach, in all honesty, they are giving their best. Lonnie has been training with me everyday. And Catra - She made a quick pause to breathe. - She is an amazing stricker, you know that. You saw what she did today.

\- I saw nothing but a petulant child throwing a tantrum to get attention. - She turned to Adora, surprising the girl by the change of tone. Weaver sighed and began to speak gently as she caressed the girl’s hair. - I have been training you for this for so long. Ever since I found you I knew you were a gem to be polished. Now you are getting what you have worked so hard for. Is it not pleasing?

\- Yes…

\- Is this not what you want? To be the star, the stricker, leading our team to victory?

\- Yes. - Her fists closed as if finally closing around what she was grasping for so long.

\- Good. - Weaver extended her arm towards the girl. - You are now ready for this. - She opened her hand to reveal a wine-red captain’s armband. - Make me proud, Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first "serious" piece of fanfic writing. Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
